1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat propulsion apparatus equipped with an engine control device performing operation control of an engine and also relates to a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some boat propulsion apparatuses mounted on a boat store operating data of an engine, read and display the stored operating data using a service tool, make a diagnosis based on the displayed operating data, and diagnose the cause of engine trouble or check on maintenance (refer to JP-A-2004-36420).
In such a conventional boat propulsion apparatus as described above, operating data of the engine can be stored and displayed. However, there may be a case in which the boat propulsion apparatus is removed from the boat and the engine is replaced with an engine of a fuel injection type or a new function is added. Therefore, the importance of the maintenance and engine setting is increased. Accordingly, it is necessary that the maintenance and management of the engine be easy for servicing staff. In addition, measures for preventing a mischievous operation or theft of the boat propulsion apparatus.